spycraft2fandomcom-20200214-history
Covert Feats
__NOEDITSECTION__Covert feats focus on secretive activities, including surprise, stealth, unconventional movement, and precision attacks. Ambush Basics When you get the drop on someone, you finish him quickly. Prerequisites: Tactics 3+ ranks. Benefit: You gain the ability to inflict 1 die of sneak attack damage. Further, when you’re the leader or a helper in a Tactics/Ambush check, the check gains the Cross-Check tag. Ambush Mastery You spring complex ambushes in mere moments. Prerequisites: Tactics 9+ ranks, Ambush Basics. Benefit: When making a Tactics/Ambush check, you gain a synergy bonus from your Sense Motive skill. Further, your threat range with Tactics/Ambush checks increases by 1. Finally, you may prepare a 1-minute ambush in 1 round, but your error range increases by 2. Ambush Supremacy You can turn any situation into a devastating ambush with only minimal preparation. Prerequisites: Tactics 18+ ranks, Ambush Mastery. Benefit: You gain the ability to inflict 1 additional die of sneak attack damage (for a total of 2 dice). Further, you may prepare a 1-hour ambush in 1 minute, but your error range increases by 2. Finally, your action die cost to activate a threat with a Tactics/Ambush check decreases by 1 (minimum 0). Bludgeon You’re extremely well versed in common subdual techniques. Prerequisites: Ability to inflict 1 die of sneak attack damage. Benefit: You may convert lethal damage to subdual damage or vice-versa without suffering the standard –4 attack check penalty. When converting lethal damage to subdual damage, you may also convert sneak attack damage to subdual damage. Concealed Carry You’re never without a weapon, even after you’ve been patted down by the best. Benefit: When someone frisks you, each item stashed on your person is considered 2 Size categories smaller. Crippling Strike You cripple foes with well-placed strikes. Prerequisites: Ability to inflict 3 dice of sneak attack damage. Benefit: When you successfully use the Cheap Shot trick against a opponent, your opponent suffers an additional –1 penalty with all affected attack and skill checks, or an additional –5 ft. penalty with his Speed, as appropriate. Deadly Precision You instinctively direct your attacks at vulnerable spots. Prerequisites: Career level 9+, ability to inflict 2 dice of sneak attack damage. Benefit: When you hit with an attack that inflicts sneak attack damage, you inflict 1 additional point of sneak attack damage per die. Equilibrium Basics You’re always poised and graceful. Prerequisites: Acrobatics 3+ ranks. Benefit: When taking the Total Defense action, you gain a dodge bonus to Defense equal to the number of Covert feats you possess. Further, you need to make only 1 Acrobatics/Balance check to move across a precarious surface at your full Speed or faster. Finally, any time you fall, the distance fallen is considered 20 ft. shorter (e.g. when you fall 30 ft., you only suffer damage for falling 10 ft.). Equilibrium Mastery Precarious terrain isn’t an obstacle — it’s a dance partner! Prerequisites: Acrobatics 6+ ranks, Equilibrium Basics. Benefit: You gain a dodge bonus with all skill checks made to resist a Trip action equal to the number of Covert feats you possess. Further, when making an Acrobatics/Balance check on a narrow or uneven surface, you ignore the Vision tag, your DC decreases by 5, and your error range decreases by 1. Finally, you may move at full Speed while making an Acrobatics/Tumble check. Equilibrium Supremacy Pinning you down is next to impossible. Prerequisites: Acrobatics 12+ ranks, Equilibrium Mastery. Benefit: When Fighting Defensively, you gain a dodge bonus to Defense equal to 1/2 the number of Covert feats you possess (rounded up). Further, you may move through squares adjacent to or occupied by opponents, and end your movement in a square occupied by an opponent. If the opponent has no adjacent allies, he becomes . Executioner When necessary, you’re as ruthless as they come. Prerequisites: Career Level 9+, ability to inflict 1 die of sneak attack damage. Benefit: Once per round, you may target a character with a Coup de Grace action as a half action. Faceless You’re totally forgettable, a hole in the social landscape. Prerequisites: Blend 3+ ranks. Benefit: When making a Blend check, you gain a synergy bonus from your Sneak skill. Further, the time required for any class ability, skill check, Request check, or other character option to research your past or determine your current location, intentions, or motives is tripled. Ghost Basics You use every available advantage when hiding. Prerequisites: Sneak 3+ ranks. Benefit: You may move a number of feet up to double your Speed as part of Sneak/Hide checks. Further, when making a Sneak/Hide check to evade a security sensor, you gain a synergy bonus from your Acrobatics skill. Also, when making a Hide check to evade a living opponent, you gain a synergy bonus from your Sense Motive skill. Finally, when making a Hide check while moving up to your full Speed, you suffer no penalty. Ghost Mastery You’re swift, silent, and difficult to pin down. Prerequisites: Sneak 9+ ranks, Ghost Basics. Benefit: When you make a Sneak/Hide check while moving faster than your full Speed, you suffer a –4 penalty instead of the standard –8. Further, if the observer is distracted, he suffers an additional –4 penalty with his Notice/Awareness or Search/Perception check. Finally, when you’re and benefit from 3/4 scenery cover against an opponent, you’re considered to that opponent. Ghost Supremacy You’re almost literally a ghost, effortlessly slipping from shadow to shadow. Prerequisites: Sneak 15+ ranks, Ghost Mastery. Benefit: You may make Sneak/Hide checks without any apparent place to hide (e.g. in an open field with low grass, in an empty parking lot, etc.). Further, when you make a Sneak/Hide check while moving faster than your full Speed, you suffer no penalty. Finally, when you’re and benefit from 1/2 scenery cover against an opponent, you are considered to that opponent. Merciless No mistake goes unnoticed or unpunished. Prerequisites: Career level 15+, Executioner. Benefit: Once per round, you may target a character with a Coup de Grace action as a free action. Mingling Basics You fade into any crowd. Prerequisites: Blend 3+ ranks. Benefit: When making a Blend/Stealth check, you may always use Dexterity as your key attribute. Further, when making a Stealth check in public, you gain a synergy bonus equal to the crowd’s Size Rating. Finally, if you fail this check, you do not become . Mingling Mastery Weaving unnoticed through crowds is second nature to you. Prerequisites: Blend 9+ ranks, Mingling Basics. Benefit: When making a Blend/Stealth check, each penalty for balancing, moving, or speaking decreases to 1/2 standard (rounded down). Further, your Stealth checks lose the Disposition tag. Finally, when you’re located in a crowd of 500 or more people, you become instead of with a successful Stealth check. Mingling Supremacy One blink and you’re lost in the crowd. Prerequisites: Blend 15+ ranks, Mingling Mastery. Benefit: When making a Blend/Stealth check, you suffer no penalty for balancing, moving, or speaking, and each penalty for your team, or sparse or barren terrain, decreases to 1/2 standard (rounded down). Further, when you’re located in a crowd of 50 or more people, you become instead of with a successful Stealth check. No Quarter Your attacks are rarely forgiving. Prerequisites: Career level 15+, Deadly Precision. Benefit: Before you make an attack that inflicts sneak attack damage, you may sacrifice 1 or more sneak attack damage dice to increase your threat range by the number of dice sacrificed. Spider Basics You’re most at home a few inches away from a sheer vertical surface — and several hundred feet up. Prerequisites: Athletics 3+ ranks. Benefit: Opponents do not gain a bonus to attack you while you’re climbing. Further, you suffer no penalty from the Hands-On or Vision tags, or when climbing without a kit. Finally, if you’re climbing at the start of a combat, you gain a bonus with your Initiative check equal to the number of Covert feats you possess. Spider Mastery Given a choice, you’d come in through the skylight every time. Prerequisites: Athletics 6+ ranks, Spider Basics. Benefit: When climbing, you may ascend at up to 1/2 your full Speed and descend at your full Speed. Further, you may attempt to catch yourself while falling along any surface with a DC of up to 40. Finally, all falling damage you suffer decreases by 1 point per die (minimum 1 point per die). Spider Supremacy Old school wall-crawling; no radioactive spider required. Prerequisites: Athletics 12+ ranks, Spider Mastery. Benefit: When climbing, you may ascend at up to your full Speed and descend at double your full Speed. Further, you are not required to make an additional Athletics/Climb check when you suffer damage. Also, when you possess a climbing kit, your Climb check DC decreases by 5 and your error range decreases by 1. Finally, if you’re climbing at the start of a combat, each opponent suffers a morale penalty with skill checks made to determine the surprise round equal to number of Covert feats you possess. Traceless You habitually remove signs of your presence. Prerequisites: Blend 6+ ranks, Faceless. Benefit: When making any Falsify check, you gain a synergy bonus from your Blend skill. Further, the DCs of all skill checks made to learn of your presence or passage increase by the number of Covert feats you possess. If you’re no longer present and this increases the DC to 20 or more, the Tracking Basics feat is required to trace your steps. Finally, the number of Challenges involved in any Complex Analysis Task undertaken to examine your actions increases by 2 (maximum 10). Whack With one well-placed strike, you can bring down even the largest opponent. Prerequisites: Bludgeon, ability to inflict 3 dice of sneak attack damage. Benefit: When you hit with an attack that inflicts subdual damage against a opponent, your target does not lose the condition. Further, when you hit with an attack that inflicts subdual sneak attack damage (e.g. as converted by the Bludgeon feat), you inflict 1 additional point of damage per die. Zeroed Your permanent address is a cemetery plot, which tends to throw off background checks. Prerequisites: Blend 12+ ranks, Traceless. Benefit: All public records indicate that you’re deceased; physical evidence to the contrary may only be found with an appropriate Analysis/Examine Media, Analysis/Forensics, Investigation/Canvass Area, or Investigation/Research check resulting in a threat or critical success. Further, the error ranges of all Analysis and Investigation checks targeting you increase by a number equal to the number of Covert feats you possess. Category:Feats Category:Covert Feats